The present invention relates to a plastic container, and more particularly to such a collapsible plastic container that can be collapsed into a flat manner to minimize space occupation when not in use.
A variety of plastic containers are available on the market. These plastic containers are inexpensive to manufacture because they are commonly injection-molded from plastics. Further, these plastic containers have a certain height. However, these plastic containers are not collpasible. When not in use, these plastic containers commonly occupy much storage space.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a platic container, which is collpasible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible plastic container, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. According to the present invention, the collapsible plastic container is formed of a plastic board injection-molded from plastic subject to a predetermined pattern. The plastic board comprises a rectangular base panel, two short side panels and two long side panels respectively hinged to the four sides of the base panel. One short side panel comprises two coupling grooves respectively fastened to respective coupling tongues at the long side panels. The other short side panel has hinged coupling flanges with plug holes respetively fastened to respective studs at the long side panels.